Thomas
Thomas *'Number': 1, formerly 70 *'Class': LB&SCR E2 *'Designer': L. B. Billington *'Builder': Brighton Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Built': 1913-15, rebuilt 1960 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1915 *'Top Speed': 30-40 mph Thomas is a blue tank engine who works on the Knapford-Ffarquhar Branch Line on the North Western Railway. Persona Thomas is a rather cheeky, but good hearted engine and generally behaves well, except when he is getting into mishap. He loves teasing the others and, on occasion, brags about his superiority, but is always brought down to earth in due course. If Thomas has one major character flaw, it is that he is forgetful, and slightly impatient. However, he is also optimistic and idealistic. Although their friendship has been turbulent at times, Percy is generally portrayed as Thomas' best friend, especially in the Thomas' Sodor Adventures series. Livery Thomas is painted in the North Western Railway's blue livery with red lining and the number "1" painted on his tank sides in yellow with a red border. Prior to arriving on Sodor, he was painted teal-green with white lining. He had LBSC lettering painted on his tanks in yellow with a red border and had the number "70" painted in the same colours on the sides of his bunker. Appearances * Season 1 - Thomas and Gordon, Races for Thomas and Percy, Percy the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Ice Cream Delivery, Troublesome Trucks, A Day for Duck, Edward Gets it Right, Henry's Happy Day, Gordon and the Express Journey, Toby and the Welcomed Visitor (cameo), James and the Big Red Balloon, Sir Topham Hatt's New Clock, Sir Topham Hatt's Seaside Trip, Henry's Sneezes (cameo), The Old Barge, Percy's Day Out, Thomas and the Snow, The Sinking Ship, and Thomas' Fair * Season 2 - Thomas and the Mountain, The Utility Day, James' Market Day, Thomas and the Spotless Record, Henry Helps Out, The Trouble with Trucks, James, Edward and the Slow Goods Train, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (cameo), Normandy and Tom, Edward Saves the Day, Neil the New Engine, Hector and the Troublesome Trucks, A Magical Tale, Terence in Trouble, The Trouble with Trains (does not speak), Stanley and the Silver Scrap, Breakdown Train Problem, and Thomas and the Snowy Surprise * Season 3 - Salty the Dockyard Diesel (cameo), Harvey Saves the Day, Cranky the Crane, A Bad Day for Harold (cameo), Elizabeth the Lost Lorry, The Fogman and the Horn, Peter Sam and the Winter Special (cameo), Jack Joins In, Jack to the Rescue, It's Just Snow, Trouble Twins, Diesel the World's Strongest Engine, The Ghost Train, Percy and the Garden Gnomes (cameo), Stuck in the Middle (does not speak), Scary Jack Frost, Gordon's Goods Train, Percy's Chocolate Crash, Thomas, Percy and the Squeaky Mouse, Thomas the Jet Rocket Engine, and Edward the Very Reliable Engine * Season 4 - Emily's Special Surprise, Percy Saves the Day, Fergus at the Quarry, Edward's Steam Fair, What's the Matter Henry?, James and the Boiler Burster, Arthur's Spotless Record, Toby and the Windmill (cameo), Salty's Story, Something Very Fishy, Murdoch's Heavy Train, Fergus Sent for Scrap, Bulgy Returns, Harold to the Rescue, The Grand Opening Arrives (cameo), The Best Dressed Engine of All, Gordon and Spencer the Fast Engines, Hasty Puddings, and Thomas' Three Cheers * Season 5 - Kevin and Cranky, Scruff's Changeover, Winston the Inspection Car, Gordon Runs Weak, Calm Caitlin, Standard Stafford, Henry and Hiro, Not Right Now, Charlie!, The Lost Steam, The Thomas Way and the Wrong Way, The Phantom Train, Percy's Good Luck, Bill or Ben, Which One?, Too Many Rescue Engines, Thomas the Lazy Engine, Santa's Little Engines, Christmas for the Diesels, The Frozen Tidmouth Turntable, Salty Away From Sea, Go Fishing, Afternoon Tea Problem (does not speak), The Fishy Kipper, Hiro and Diesel, and Thomas Takes a Shortcut * Season 6 - Edward the Old Reliable Engine, Useful Coaches, Faulty Flatbeds, Disappear Diesels, Tram Trains, Toad's Evening Off, Duck and the Coaches, The Trouble with Trucks, Thomas and the Cable, Marion and the Rocks, Goodbye Gator, Spencer's Important Visitor, Toad's Great Idea (cameo), Gator Returns for Christmas, Last Load for Christmas, Duncan's Humbug Christmas, Reg's Special Present, Emily Saves the Island, Timothy and the Bumper Cars, Marion's Fear, Samson's Skilful Service, and Millie and the Playground * Skarloey Railway - A Message for Thomas (does not speak), Duncan and the Warehouse (cameo), Sir Handel Returns (does not speak), The Three Racing Engines (does not speak), and No Steam, No Coal (does not speak) Specials: * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Mystery of the Missing * The Engines Split Thomas is likely to appear in Oliver's Escape. Trivia * Thomas was the first character introduced in the series. Gallery Thomasfirstwooden.jpg|Thomas as he was first created TheAdventureBegins160.png|Thomas in his teal-green livery TheAdventureBegins354.png LostProperty29.png|Thomas in the nineteenth season ACrankyChristmas3.png Category:North Western Railway Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines